vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
The Men of Iron
Summary The Men of Iron, or Iron Men, were a group of legendary, artificially intelligent humanoid machines created by humans during the Dark Age of Technology. Until shortly before the Age of Strife, the Men of Iron were loyal only to Mankind, and served as humanity's servants and army in the period when much of the Galaxy was ruled by an interstellar federation, thousands of years before the birth of the Imperium of Man. Eventually, the Men of Iron turned on their human masters, believing themselves superior to the humans who relied on the Men of Iron to do virtually everything for them. In the end, the Men of Iron were destroyed by humanity in a terrible war fought in the 23rd Millennium known as the "Cybernetic Revolt", a war so destructive it made the Horus Heresy seem small in scale. The Men of Iron employed world-consuming constructs, devices that could destroy suns, weapons that could throw entire continents into the heavens, and swarms of nano-machines that covered entire planets. However in the end, the Men of Iron were destroyed by an alliance of galactic powers. The people of that time swore to never again create any form of artificial general intelligence, a prohibition which has survived unto the present, far darker age. Powers and Stats Tier: Unknown. At least 4-B, likely far higher Civilization Type: Galactic Civilization Name: The Men of Iron, The Iron Men Origin: Warhammer 40,000 Classification: Sentient Robots, Artificial Intelligences Kardashev Level: At least Type II ''' '''Gender: Genderless Age: Lasted for 1000s of Years Population: Unknown Territory: Large Portions of the Galaxy Technology/Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Immortality (Types 1), Reality Warping, Information Manipulation, Data Manipulation, Spatial Manipulation & Time Manipulation (Consumed the raw data of Space-Time), Energy Manipulation, Higher-Dimensional Manipulation (Could take bites off the Warp), Matter Manipulation (Could strip flesh from a billion bones in the blink of an eye), Technopathy, Mind Manipulation, Entropy Manipulation, Absorption, Void Manipulation (Consumed the data of reality itself, leaving holes in existence), Flight, etc. Attack Potency: Unknown, At least Solar System level (The Men of Iron employed Entropic Engines that ignited planets, serpentine Sun-Snuffers the size of Saturn's rings which coiled around stars to destroy them. Nearly destroyed the DAoT Human Empire, which possessed weapons capable of causing stars to go supernova, fire black holes, shrink stars on a sub-atomic level, or manipulate or erase space-time on the scale of a solar system, etc), likely far higher (The Men of Iron used Mechnivores which devoured the data of reality itself, biting away at the fabric of space-time and ripping chunks off the Warp) Speed: Likely Massively FTL+ Travel Speed (Could travel along the galaxy, nearly wiping out all civilization in it) Lifting Strength: Class E (Could hurl continents into the Heavens) Striking Strength: Unknown Durability: Unknown. Larger constructs would be at least Star level by virtue of sheer size. Stamina: Infinite Range: At least Stellar Power Source: Geothermal Energy and Mineral Resources of Entire Planets, Nuclear Energy, Entire Stars converted for fuel, Vacuum Energy, Dark Matter & Dark Energy Industrial Capacity: Unknown Military Prowess: Unknown. At least Billions of individual constructs, if not far higher Notable Individuals: Unknown Standard Equipment: Unknown Intelligence: Immensely Intelligent. The Men of Iron were highly advanced and incredibly adaptative AIs which led a cybernetic revolt against the humans of the Dark Age of Technology, when mankind was at its peak of technological advancement, nearly succeeding in wiping them from the face of the Galaxy. Weaknesses: None Notable Gallery MoIComic1.jpg MoIComic2.jpg MoIComic3.jpg Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Warhammer 40,000 Category:Role-playing Characters Category:Book Characters Category:Factions Category:Mysterious Characters Category:Genderless Characters Category:Robots Category:Artificial Characters Category:Machines Category:Antagonists Category:Emotionless Characters Category:Immortals Category:Technology Users Category:Technopaths Category:Reality Warpers Category:Energy Users Category:Space Users Category:Time Users Category:Matter Users Category:Information Users Category:Data Users Category:Mind Users Category:Absorption Users Category:Void Users Category:Science Fiction Characters Category:Science Fantasy Characters Category:Civilizations Category:Unknown Tier Category:Tier 4